The present disclosure relates to a data storage apparatus and a data storage method. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a data storage apparatus and a data storage method that can, in accordance with a purpose for which data is stored, prevent data deletion which is not intended by a user.
An image processing apparatus, such as a multifunction peripheral (MFP), deals with various different types of image data. Image data may for example be in the form of a file stored in a terminal connected to the image processing apparatus via a network, a file generated by an image reading apparatus such as a scanner, or a file received by a facsimile machine.
Image data is not necessarily used or output straightaway after being input to the image processing apparatus. For example, when the image data is input to the image processing apparatus, the image data may at the time of input be stored in a memory included in the image processing apparatus. The memory is for example a hard disk drive (HDD). Image data stored in a specific memory is subsequently used or output at a timing desired by a user in accordance with an objective of the user.
Unfortunately, although the capacity of memory included in image processing apparatuses is increasing year-on-year, such capacity is still limited. Therefore, conditions are typically set with regards to storage of image data in the memory, for example in terms of storage time limit and maximum data amount. For example, any image data that has been stored in the memory for longer than the storage time limit may be deleted irrespective of the user of the image data. Conditions such as described above limit storage of image data.
However, setting of such conditions may causes a situation in which image data stored in the memory by a user is deleted contrary to the intentions of the user or without the user realizing. The above situation is problematic as it results in the user having to once again store their image data in the memory after the image data has been deleted from the memory.
In an example of a response to the problem described above, an output data management apparatus manages data to be output by a specific data output apparatus. The output data management apparatus includes a storage section, an acquiring section, and an adjusting section. The storage section stores the data to be output. The acquiring section receives operation information from the data output apparatus which pertains to an operation history of the data output apparatus. The adjusting section adjusts handling of data for which output has not yet been performed by the data output apparatus, among the data for output stored in the storage section, based on the operation information which is received. Through the above, the data to be output can be managed in a manner that flexibly reflects the probability of the data being output by a user.
In another example, an information storage device includes a connecting section connected to a plurality of host devices and shares electronic information stored by the host devices. The information storage device also includes a communication section, a storage section, and an information acquiring section. The communication section is communicable with the host devices. The storage section stores identification information pertaining to the electronic information stored by the host devices. The information acquiring section refers to the identification information, acquires electronic information from one of the host devices, and stores the acquired information in the storage section. Through the above, the information storage device can store a larger amount of information using a limited storage region by performing storage in accordance with a level of importance of the information.
In another example, an information storage system includes a plurality of storage mediums, an attribute designating section, and a storage medium selecting section. The storage mediums each store information therein. The attribute designating section designates an attribute of information to be stored by the storage mediums. The storage medium selecting section selects a storage medium based on the attribute designated by the attribute designating section. Through the above, a most suitable recording medium can be selected in accordance with the information which is to be stored.
In another example, an image forming apparatus includes a deletion-scheduled data selecting section and a data moving section. The deletion-scheduled data selecting section selects data scheduled for deletion from a storage region when data is to be stored in the storage region which would cause the amount of data stored in the storage region to exceed an upper limit. The data moving section moves the data that is scheduled for deletion to another storage region. Through the above, the data targeted for storage can be readily stored even when the amount of data stored in the storage region exceeds the upper limit.